I Don't Know!
by Ninndya
Summary: Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuanku/Lakukan dengan cara yang benar/Keegoisan tidak akan menghasilkan hal baik/Dia saudaramu/YAOI/NARUSASU.
1. Chapter 1

Gang kecil dipenuhi sampah dengan bau menyengat, balok kayu yang bertumpuk di sudutnya –seorang pemuda duduk berjongkok, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kepala yang ditumbuhi surai kuning keemasannya tertunduk, bertumpu pada lengan yang ia lipat.

Si surai kuning keemasaan berdiri –cepat, menghadap cahaya di ujung gang. Mata dengan iris sapphire menyipit, menatap tajam seseorang yang berdiri di ujung sana.

Ia berlari berlawanan arah, sampah plastik yang menggunung dan balok kayu yang bertumpuk dijadikan pijakan kakinya untuk memanjat dinding tinggi. Setelah sampai di atas ia berbalik, memberikan jari tengah dan senyum mencemooh pada seseorang di bawah sana. Lalu melompat, menuju balik dinding.

Seseorang di bawah sana berbalik, menekan tombol ponsel dan meletakkan di telinga.

"**Maaf Tuan, saya gagal lagi."**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning****: YAOI,**** Mungkin OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

Rumah-rumah padat dan saling berdempet dengan ukuran di bawah standar, tanah kering sebagai pijakan kaki dengan debu dan pasir yang bertebrangan. Tumpukkan sampah bekas di setiap rumah menjadi pemandangan utama.

Anak-anak dengan wajah dan pakaian kumal, saling mengejar, bermain, bahagia. Pria tua, berlemak yang duduk di atas tanah kering melemparkan kaleng bekas, merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang tercipta. Anak-anak mengejek, berlari, tertawa, mendengar geraman marah pria tua.

Seorang pemuda dengan sweater hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, tudung hitam digunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya, celana katun hitam di bawah lutut dan juga sepatu sneakers merah melengkapi penampilan sang pemuda.

Berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu lapuk, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Menunggu seseorang di dalam sana membukakan untuknya.

Seseorang di dalam sana membuka sedikit pintu, mengintip melalui sedikit celah yang tercipta, dan membuka lebar setelah tahu siapa tamunya.

Si pemuda masuk. Membuka tudung kepala, memperlihatkan helai keemasannya.

"Buka kacamatamu itu. Idiot," ucap tuan rumah, setelah menutup pintu.

Membuka kacamata yang digunakan, memperlihatkan iris sapphire yang menenggelamkan.

Bola matanya bergulir, memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Lantai dari tanah yang keras, dinding dari semen yang tak diberikan cat dengan langit-langitnya yang rendah. Tiga buah kursi dan meja kayu usang terletak di sudut kiri dekat jendela yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Ranjang besi berkarat di sudut kanan dan lemari berkayu rapuh di sisinya. Ruangan lain dengan sekat papan, yang diyakininya sebagai dapur atau kamar mandi.

'Buruk,' pikirnya.

"Sudah puas melihatnya, Tuan?" ucap pemilik rumah, berjalan menuju kursi kayu, menariknya, dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Masih tahu cara bersopan santun rupanya, eh?"

"Aku bukan kau, rubah."

Si surai kuning duduk, membuka sweater, dan menyampirkannya di sandaran bangku. "Aku menginap beberapa hari," ucapnya, menguap bosan.

"bukan begitu cara orang meminta, Uzumaki."

Naruto Uzumaki –nama pemuda tersebut, mendecih, memutar bola matanya. "Izinkan aku menginap di sini beberapa hari. Kumohohon Sasori," ulangnya sarkastik.

"Baiklah~" ucap si pemilik baby face. "Tapi, kenapa?…ah, musim panas," lanjutnya. Menjawab pertanyaan sendiri. "Hei, kenapa harus di rumahku? Kenapa tidak di tempatnya saja? Seperti biasanya."

"Cih. Ini yang kau sebut rumah," katanya, mengernyitkan kening. " –tua bangka itu sudah tahu tempatnya. Dia mengirim beberapa orang untuk menangkapku dan semakin keras kepala menjebloskanku ke penjara."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto," ucap Sasori.

Naruto terdiam. Bersandar, mendongakan kepala menatap langit-langit.

"Aku bahkan belum menemukan satupun petunjuk," gumamnya.

"Dunia luas Naruto," Sasori berdiri. "Kau pikir di sini satu-satunya tempat untuk menyembunyikan orang. Tapi banyak. Banyak," katanyanya merentangkan kedua tanganya lebar " –kau terlalu naif Naruto," lanjutnya dan duduk.

"Hanya ini tempat yang terpikirkan olehku," Naruto berkata dengan suara pelan. "Tempatnya membuang manusia sampah," lanjutnya mengejek.

"Berengsek kau," umpat Sasori, menendang kaki Naruto.

Mereka terdiam.

Sasori memikirkan perkataan Naruto 'tempatnya membuang manusia sampah.'

Utara Suna. Kota kumuh dan gersang.

Kota yang tak diakui. Kota yang tidak ada dalam peta resmi Jepang. Kota dengan penduduk kurang dari 20.000 jiwa.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku," Naruto bertanya tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Mencarinya. Tidak terimakasih."

Naruto mendecih. 'Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal manusia yang sok tahu seperti Sasori,' pikirnya.

"ponselmu?"

Sasori melihat handphone bututnya yang berdering. Menekan tombol terima saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

**Ya, si brengsek itu ada di sini.**

Naruto mendecih, melangkahkan kaki keluar saat tahu siapa yang menghubungi Sasori.

…

**Sepertinya dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu.**

Sasori memutar bola mata, menjauhkan handphone dari telinga saat orang di seberang sana berteriak marah mendengar perkataannya.

…

**Dia keluar saat tahu kau menelpon. Hoo, dia manusia primitive. Kau harusnya tahu dia tidak akan menggunakan ponsel. Terlebih benda itu bisa meninggalkan jejak.**

Keduanya terdiam. Sasori menoleh saat kaleng bekas melayang dan mengenai kepalanya. 'Tidak ada orang.'

_**Sasori…bisakah kau membawanya pulang sekarang?**_

Suara wanita di seberang sana terdengar memohon. Sasori mengernyitkan kening.

**Aku tak bisa memaksanya –tak ada orang yang bisa memaksanya. Kau tahu itu.**

Sasori berdiri, berjalan kearah pintu, dan menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya pada kusen pintu. Mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto.

_**Kumohon Sasori, bujuklah dia…kau tahu Kaa-san mengkhawatirkannya. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjemputnya.**_

Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendecih mendengarkan perkataan wanita itu 'Menjemputnya. Yang benar saja,'

**Dia akan membencimu, jika kau melakukan itu. Sudahlah, dia akan pulang kalau sudah saatnya.**

Sasori menghela napas, jengah dengan drama keluarga ini. Dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto bermain bola sepak bersama anak-anak sekitar.

_**Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, kumohon Sasori bujuk dia…bila perlu kau juga ikut.**_

Mohon wanita itu lagi. Sekali lagi Sasori menghela napas.

**Akan kupikirkan.**

Ucap Sasori akhirnya. Memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku saat pembicaraan selesai dan menghampiri Naruto untuk ikut bermain bersamanya.

* * *

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan menunggu. Terlebih kau menunggu selama berjam-jam. Menunggu kemacetan yang kau tak tahu kapan berakhirnya.

Ingin rasanya mencaci, memaki, meneriaki seseorang atau sesuatu –entah apa yang menjadi penyebab kemacetan. Dan itulah yang dirasakan seorang pria yang menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Suara geraman terdengar dari sela-sela bibirnya, giginya bergemetuk menahan amarah.

"Calm down," katanya tersenyum, menarik napas, dan mengehembuskannya.

Tarik dan hembuskan.

Tarik dan hembuskan –terus seperti itu.

Sampai –tiiiinnnnnn. Ia menekan klakson mobilnya dengan sepenuh hati, benar-benar marah.

Ia mengumpat keras. Ingin rasanya ia melabrak seseorang atau sesuatu di depan sana yang telah menahannya dalam kemacetan.

"Uh. Seorang Uchiha tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini," katanya, menyisir helainya menggunakan jari-jari. "Seorang Uchiha, haruslah pandai menahan emosi," lanjutnya, bercermin menampilkan senyum charming.

"Ya, seorang Uchiha tak sepantasnya bersikap seperti tadi, apalagi seorang Uchiha Itachi sepertimu," sahut seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Itachi, menekuk sebelah kaki dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang sebungkus snack. " –Itachi selalu dipenuhi karisma dan selalu bersikap ramah setiap saat," lanjutnya, memasukkan snack ke dalam mulut.

Itachi menganggukan kepala, menyetujui perkataan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya kau benar. Itachi Uchiha adalah pria berkarisma," jawab Itachi masih menganggukkan kepala.

Tunggu dulu.

Seseorang.

Seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Berbicara padanya. Bukankah sedari tadi dia hanya seorang diri, sejak keluar dari agency sampai terjebak macet selama berjam-jam. Tak mungkin hantu –seorang yang berpikir rasional dan cerdas sepertinya sangat tidak mempercayai keberadaan suatu hal yang antara ada dan tiada keberadaannya.

Lalu siapa?

Itachi menoleh.

Dan di sana, di dalam mobilnya, di sebelahnya –seorang pria dengan rambut kuning norak duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kaki dan tengah memakan snacknya.

Snacknya.

"Brengsek kau!" Itachi berteriak, merebut snack miliknya.

"Afa hang hau hakukang," apa yang kau lakukan.

"Brengsek KAU Deidara," Itachi berteriak sekali lagi. Membuka kaca mobil di sebelah Deidara –orang yang memakan snacknya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya. "Keluarkan milikku," Itachi memukul punggung Deidara dan menggoyangkan kepalanya. Memaksa Deidara memuntahkan makanannya.

Telan. He he.

Deidara terkekeh setelah menelan makanannya.

"Aku tidak memakan milikmu. Aku hanya memakan snackmu," ucap Deidara, masih terkekeh.

"Makananku," ratap Itachi, kembali duduk.

"Dasar pelit dan lupakanan soal makanan."

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya," Itachi terdiam, menolehkan kepala kearah Deidara. "…hei, sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

"Aku," Deidara menunjuk dirinya. "Sejak kau menampakkan wajah ingin buang air besar. Kebetulan aku berada di sekitar sini, melihat mobilmu, lalu aku naik –aku sudah meminta izin sebelumnya.

"Kapan kau –hei apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar sini?"

"Mengurus sesuatu."

Mereka lalu terdiam.

Apa yang dilaukan Deidara di tempat ini. Bukankah Namikaze Corp letaknya di bagian Selatan Konoha. Terlebih, kenapa Deidara berjalan kaki di saat kendaraan di bagasinya tidak habis terpakai –tidak mungkin 'kan Namikaze Corp yang memiliki banyak cabang telah bangkrut.

Ah, tapi bisa saja hal seperti itu terjadi. Bukankah manusia zaman sekarang banyak yang melakukan korupsi sehingga perusahaan bahkan Negara bisa bangkrut lalu miskin karenanya.

Lagipula di dunia ini masih banyak manusia yang lebih cerdas dan kreatif, selain para pekerja di Namikaze Corp. dengan kelicikan juga sangat bisa menjatuhkan sebuah perusahaan.

Itachi mengelengkan kepala, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi. Terlebih jika membicarakan Namikaze Corp.

"Itachi. Itachi. Hei. Bangsat kau, aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, lihat manusia di belakang sana mengamuk, karena kau tidak jalan.

Itachi menengok ke belakang lalu menginjak gas dan mengumpat keras, karena para manusia itu sangat bringas menekan klakson dan sangat tidak sabaran.

"Hei, kenapa kau ikut denganku," Itachi menginjak pedal remnya. "Keluar kau sekarang!"

"Kau terlalu banyak berteriak Itachi," Deidara mengorek lubang telinganya dengan kelingking. "Untung saja di belakang tidak terlalu ramai."

"Kenapa kau tidak turun. Keluar!"

Yang benar saja. Turun katanya. Tidak mengertilah Itachi kalau jarak mansionnya dengan jalan ini sangat jauh, berlawanan arah.

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu. Aku akan menelponnya untuk menjemputku," Deidara mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nomor, sesekali melirik Itachi. "Dia akan senang kalau tahu aku sedang bersamamu."

Itachi mengernyitkan kening, sepertinya hal buruk akan menimpanya jika membiarkan Deidara menelepon seseorang.

"Tunggu," Itachi menahan tangan Deidara. "Kau keluar. Tunggu dia di luar. Aku akan pulang."

"No. No. No," Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku menunggu di sini."

"Hei –baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Suna."

"Ok," Itachi. Menolehkan kepalanya cepat. "APA?!"

"Kau mendengarkanku~" Deidara menggoyangkan ponselnya di depan wajah Itachi.

Itachi berpikir sebentar dan menyetujui permintaan Deidara. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik. Jika ia beruntung.

* * *

"Naruto."

Sasori menggoyangkan bahu Naruto. Sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkannya.

"Jam berapa?" gumam Naruto, mengucek mata.

"10 malam. Aku sudah memesan dua tiket."

"Kau ikut?" Sasori menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan kembali sekarang."

Sasori sangat tahu Naruto tidak akan mau kembali, jika itu bukanlah keinginannya. Tapi, apakah dia akan menunggu sampai diseret terlebih dahulu. Tidak. Sasori tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin Naruto diperlakukan seperti buronan.

"Tapi beberapa hari lagi-"

"Aku tahu," Naruto menatap mata Sasori. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya," lanjutnya meyakini.

"Kita akan berangkat besok pagi Naruto."

"Berikan aku alasan, kenapa aku harus kembali."

Sasori menggerakkan bola matanya –memikirkan alasan yang tepat. "Aku…Dia…aku yakin dia tidak ada di sini."

Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasori. Memberikan tatapan tajam. "Kau yakin, eh?"

Sasori mengindari tatapan Naruto, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto.

"Kau pikirlah Naruto. Di sini bukan tempat yang tepat. Oji-sama tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyembunyikan seseorang di sini.

Naruto memang tahu, tidak mungkin orang yang dicarinya berada di Suna. Dia hanya putus asa. Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya dan mencari selama dua tahun, dia tidak menemukan satupun petunjuk.

Dia seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Baiklah, aku tidur." Naruto berjalan lunglai menuju ranjang. "Kau tidur di kursi," lanjutnya. Menoleh lalu menyeringai.

Sasori mengumpat. Dia lupa betapa liciknya rubah sialan itu. Sebagai pemilik rumah dan isinya seharusnya dialah yang berhak atas ranjang itu.

'Brengsek,' umpatnya dalam hati.

.

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning****: YAOI,**** Mungkin OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

Kosong.

Itulah hal pertama yang Deidara dan Itachi temui saat menginjakkan kaki di rumah sederhana bercat abu-abu.

Mereka pikir akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik saat mengunjungi rumah ini.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Terutama Deidara. Raut kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Rumah ini terlihat seperti memiliki penghuni jika dilihat dari luar, karena halamannya yang indah terawat dan juga tidak adanya sampah atau hal lain yang dapat merusak pemandangan.

Tapi saat melihat ke dalam, tak ada satupun benda.

Benar-benar tak ada.

Kosong.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara mereka dapat membuka pintu.

"Sejak kapan?" Deidara berucap lirih.

Padahal Deidara berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu jika ia datang ke sini. Menemukan hal yang dapat menguntungkannya.

Lalu untuk apa ia berjudi mempertaruhkan semua hanya untuk mencuri dengar.

"Brengsek," umpatnya memukul tembok.

"A-ah. Kupikir akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik," ucap Itachi dengan tangan bersedekap.

Deidara berbalik, menunjuk wajah Itachi. "Kau…dan keriput sialanmu itu sungguh tidak berguna."

"Haaah. Kau menyalahkanku?" ucap Itachi menyingkirkan tangan Deidara. "Bahkan aku membolos bekerja hanya untuk menemanimu."

Jelas Itachi menyesal. Bayangkan saja, ia membuang waktu dan uang –walau uang tak berarti apapun, hanya untuk ke Suna dan setelah sampai, ia tak mendapatkan apapun yang menarik.

Sungguh menyesal.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta Kau untuk menemaniku."

Lalu kekesalannya bertambah karena kelakuan manusia norak di hadapannya. Bukankah dia yang meminta Itachi untuk mengantarkannya ke Suna. Lalu setelah ia membuang waktu berharganya hanya untuk mengantar Deidara, sekarang ini yang didapatkannya.

Tidak tahu terimakasih.

Itachi meninju wajah Deidara. Benar-benar meninju dengan penuh perasaan dan kekuatannya.

"Brengsek. Kau memukulku."

Itachi menginjak punggung Deidara yang jatuh tengkurap karena pukulannya.

"Aku sudah menahan pukulanku."

"Aku akan menuntutmu."

Itachi tertawa mendengar ucapan Deidara. Tidak mungkin Deidara berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika ia melakukannya, itu sama saja seperti ia menantang malaikat maut.

"Ayo kita kembali," Itachi berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Deidara yang kesakitan karena pukulannya.

* * *

Sepi dan sunyi.

Suasana itulah yang menyapa Sasori saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di terminal Konoha.

Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih setia menemani malam.

Perjalanan Suna menuju Konoha bila ditempuh melalui jalur darat sangatlah lama. Membutuhkan waktu satu hari bahkan lebih.

Sasori menghela napas, merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Udara musim gugur sudah terasa di penghujung musim panas seperti ini.

Ia berjalan sepanjang trotoar. Memilih untuk berjalan kaki dibanding menggunakan kendaraan umum. Mengulur waktu adalah tujuannya.

Di malam seperti ini, warga Konoha memilih untuk berdiam diri dibanding berjalan-jalan di sepanjang kota. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang berkeliaran menikmati angin malam yang sesungguhnya tidak bersahabat.

Lalu Naruto.

Dia menghilang beberapa menit setelah kereta berhenti.

Sasori tahu Naruto memang keras kepala, tapi ia tak menyangka Naruto akan benar-benar keras kepala seperti ini.

Sasori berpikir bahwa Naruto akan langsung kembali ke mansion bersamanya, begitu dia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Tapi nyatanya dia menghilang entah ke mana.

'Aku tidak pandai membuat alasan.'

Sasori yakin, jika ia menginjakkan kaki di mansion Namikaze tanpa kehadiran Naruto bersamanya, ia akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan para Namikaze lain.

"Apa aku kabur saja," gumamnya.

Tidak.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin ia bisa kabur. Kabur hanya akan membuatnya hidup dalam ketidak nyamanan.

Terlebih, salah seorang Namikaze telah tahu Naruto bersamanya.

Lalu ia akan ke mana? Hanya para Namikazelah orang yang dekat dengannya.

Ah. Beginilah nasib jika menjadi orang yang tertutup.

Sasori berjalan kearah taman dengan lampu yang temaram, lalu duduk di ayunan taman seorang diri.

Meratapi nasib.

* * *

AAAA

Teriakan super kencang itu berasal dari sebuah kamar apartemen di daerah pusat Konoha.

Pemilik kamar dengan tato berkanji Ai di dahi kirinya berteriak, karena seseorang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menggunakan dapurnya?

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Ia berteriak karena terkejut.

Bagaimana cara orang tersebut bisa masuk? Di saat pintunya terkunci –menggunakan password dan kamarnya terletak di lantai 6. Hanya orang bodoh dan nekatlah, yang mau memanjat dinding dengan tinggi beratus-ratus meter.

Pencuri? Tidak. Pencuri tidak mencuri dengan sangat santai. Lagipula apartemen ini keamanannya terjamin.

Lalu?

"Kau mengejutkanku, Gaara."

Gaara menekan saklar –menyalakan lampu. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Naru."

Gaara lega. Pikiran negative pun sirna dari otaknya. Seharusnya dia sadar sedari awal, hanya tiga orang termasuk ia yang mengetahui password kamar apartemen ini dan salah satunya adalah Naruto.

"Kapan Kau kembali?" Gaara mengekor di belakang Naruto yang berjalan menuju ruang santai. Mendudukan diri di samping Naruto yang setengah berbaring pada sofa panjang merah marun.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu dan aku mengantuk," Naruto memperjelas kata-katanya dengan menguap.

"Kamu mau tidur di dalam?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau satu ranjang denganmu," ucapnya, bergidik.

Gaara tertawa. Berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil bantal serta selimut untuk Naruto.

"Jelaskan padaku besok pagi," tuntutnya.

Naruto hanya bergumam, menyamankan diri di bawah selimut tebal dan memejamkan mata.

"Oyasumi," bisik Gaara, menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. Berjalan, mematikan lampu, dan masuk ke ruangannya.

.

Pagi hari menggantikan malam.

Suara kendaraan yang berseliweran di jalanan dan suara bising lainnya, menjadi musik di pagi hari.

Tapi, suara-suara itu tak terdengar sampai kamar apartemen bernomor 906. Hanya suara gesekkan piring dengan sendoklah yang terdengar, menandakan aktivitas yang terjadi di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kamu pandai memasak."

"Heh. Jangan meremehkanku," Naruto tersenyum menyombongkan diri.

Mereka lalu terdiam, menikmati sarapan yang disajikan Naruto.

"Jadi?" Gaara bertanya setelah menyelesaikan sarapan. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Jadi?...Kau bersekolah di KIHS? Seragam musim panasmu keren."

Gaara mendecakkan lidah. Beginilah jika Naruto tidak ingin membahas hal yang memang tak ingin dibahas olehnya.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Aku selesai dan aku pulang, Kau yang membereskan semuanya. Jaa~ Gaara," Naruto mendorong kursi, berdiri, melambaikan tangan, berjalan menuju pintu.

Gaara mengejar, menghalangi jalan dengan merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Jelaskan dulu."

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Kenapa tidak mencari di Rumah Sakit-"

"Gaara," Naruto mendesis.

Gaara menunduk. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya, harusnya ia tak mengatakan itu. Naruto sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mencampuri urusannya. Sekalipun itu Gaara.

Naruto selalu merasa dia bisa menyelesaikkan semuanya seorang diri. Tak ada ruang bagi orang lain untuk membantunya. Kecuali, orang-orang tertentu yang telah ia setujui untuk membantunya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," Naruto menepuk kepala Gaara yang tingginya tak melebihi Naruto. Menggeser tubuh Gaara, mengenakan sepatu, lalu membuka pintu.

"Kau bisa terlambat, jika terus mematung Gaara," tegur Naruto, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Mansion itu bergaya Eropa modern yang identik dengan kemewahan, dengan cat putih yang menjadi warna utamanya. Terletak di atas danau buatan dengan jembatan batu-bata kokoh coklat tua yang menjadi penyambung jalan. Rumput hias hijau membentang di halaman dengan berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan hias, serta beberapa bukit kecil di sudutnya dengan bunga sakura yang tertaman, menambah keindahannya.

Dinding tinggi dangan gerbang bercat putih menjulang, dengan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang menjaganya.

Dan seorang pemuda berdiri di depan gerbang.

Seorang penjaga bergegas membukakan gerbang, setelah tahu siapa sang pemuda. Penjaga lain berbaris, membungkuk, menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia berjalan dengan angkuh dan berhenti di tengah mereka. "Kalian pikir jarak gerbang dengan pintu dekat. Kendaraan," katanya dengan suara tenang namun mengancam.

Seorang penjaga berlari dan kembali dengan menggunakan buggy car. Sang pemuda mendudukan diri di jok penumpang.

Setelah sampai. Pintu utama yang tebuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran indah terbuka lebar dengan beberapa pelayan yang berbaris, membungkuk, menyambut kedatangannya.

Sang pemuda berjalan dengan gaya yang elegan, dagunya terangkat. Sombong. Itulah kesan utama yang terlihat.

Seorang pelayan mengekor di belakangnya. "Nyonya di ruang musik. Tuan," lapornya, lalu mengundurkan diri.

Ia terus berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan dengan fungsi tersendiri. Interior unik namun indah dan berbagai prabotan mahal menghiasi tiap ruangan. Melalui ruang keluarga, menaiki tangga.

"Naruto."

Ia terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga, tak mengidahkan suara berat dan dalam yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto."

Ia tetap berjalan.

"Namikaze Naruto!" sekali lagi suara itu memanggil. "Diam di tempatmu!" serunya tegas.

Naruto terdiam di tengah tangga, pandangannya lurus ke ujung anak tangga.

"Kemari!"

Naruto mendecih, terpaksa menuruti perintah orang di bawah sana.

"Aku pulang, Otou-sama," katanya dengan suara pelan dan sedikit membungkuk setelah sampai di hadapan orang tersebut.

Minato Namikaze, nama orang tersebut –ayah dari Naruto. Menatap tajam sang anak karena telah membuatnya kesal. Naruto membalas tatapannya.

"Ke ruanganku," Minato berbalik dan Naruto mengekor dengan setengah hati.

* * *

"Ke mana perginya, bocah itu."

Sasori bergumam sepanjang jalan, terus mengulangi perkataannya.

Ia berdiri di pinggir trotoar, menunggu pergantian lampu lalu lintas. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan tampangnya yang sangat kusut.

"Aku lapar, aku tak punya uang, ke mana aku pulang," Sasori terus saja bergumam, tak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Menahan tawa.

"Kuberi makan dan tempat tinggal…dan Kau menuruti semua keinginanku," tawar seseorang di sebelahnya.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala. "Tidaaak," jawabnya, masih menunduk dan berjalan saat pergantian lampu.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan menggajimu setiap bulan."

"Hmmm," gumamnya. Ia berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu dan menengokkan kepala. "Eh…Eeeeh," serunya saat melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau berisik, Danna."

"Deidara, aku terselamatkan," suaranya terdengar bahagia. "Aku menjadi gelandangan seharian."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan menggajimu tiap bulan bila menuruti setiap perkataanku."

"Tidak Deidara. Aku bersama Naruto, tapi dia meninggalkanku."

"Naruto bersamamu?" Sasori mengangguk lalu menggeleng. Deidara menaikan sebelah alis, berpikir; jadi selama ini Naruto bersama Sasori.

"Jadi, Kau mau menerima tawaranku?"

"Tidak, di mana mobilmu Deidara?" Sasori celingukkan, mencari mobil Deidara.

Ck. Menyebalkan sekali lelaki berwajah imut ini. Tidak bisakah dia merespon tawaran Deidara dengan lebih serius.

Sejak pertama kali menawarkan hingga sekarang. Tak pernah sekalipun Deidara mendapatkan respon.

Ah. Deidara memang mendapat respon; tidak lalu diabaikan.

"Jadi, di mana Deidara?"

Deidara menghela napas lelah, menarik lengan Sasori agar dia mengikutinya.

"Tunggu."

"Apalagi, Danna?" Deidara membalik badan saat Sasori menahannya. "Kau berubah pikiran?"

Sasori menggeleng "Hanya perasaanku saja," Sasori melirik ke atas –menyusun perkataan " –atau wajahmu memang terlihat lebih jelek?"

Jika bisa, Deidara akan menjatuhkan rahangnya sampai menyentuh tanah.

* * *

"Nee. Kaa-san," seorang wanita bersurai merah berdiri di samping piano yang tengah dimainkan oleh wanita lainnya.

Wanita yang duduk di kursi mendongak. Kerutan di wajahnya terlihat samar, tak memudarkan kecantikannya. Iris kelamnya menatap wanita bersurai merah, menanti kelanjutan pembicaraan.

"Aku dengar Naruto sudah pulang."

"Benarkah itu Karin?" suaranya mengalun lembut. "Aku akan menemuinya," Ia bangkit.

Karin menahannya. Menggeleng. "Otou-sama, sedang berbicara dengannya," Karin memaksa wanita yang lebih tua untuk duduk.

Sang wanita menurut, menunduk, memperlihatkan lebih jelas beban yang ditanggungnya.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Buggy Car**: mobil ini bentuknya macam-macam dan fungsinya juga macam-macam, memiliki dua buah jok. Salah satu contohnya adalah buggy golf. Biasanya di pakai oleh pemain golf, untuk keliling lapangan golf.

Dulu banget pernah nonton film yang pemainnya keliling taman bunga dengan make buggy yang bentuknya kayak buggy golf. Jadi, aku masukin di sini.

Tapi kalau informasinya salah, aku minta maaf. *Tee-he

Jadi, ceritanya keluarga Namikaze itu di sini kayaaa banget. Anggaplah begitu. Selain karna udah kaya dari buyutnya, Minato juga kaya karena hasil kerja kerasnnya. Mansion itu didapetinnya secara turun temurun. Bukan karna hasil jerih payah Minato.

Deidara ngeliat Sasori pas dia di jalan kembali dari Suna. ItaDei pulang-perginya make pesawat.

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih bagi semua yang menyempatkan diri mereview, memfav, bahkan memfollow. /**sungkem

.

**Ini lanjutkan?: **Ini udah di lanjut.

**Ini NaruSasu: **Iya ini NaruSasu. Seme!Naru x Uke!Sasu.

**Yang dicari Naruto itu Sasuke?: **Ikutin aja ceritanya. Di chap 3 atau 4 bakal terungkap. Dan konfliknya juga akan terlihat seiring berjalannya chapter :)

Terimakasi bagi yang telah memberi saran dan kritik. Aku seneng banget ada yang ngerespon seperti ini. /kiss

.

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning****: YAOI,**** Mungkin OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan."

Minato membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka sampai di ruang kerja. Naruto duduk di sofa coklat kayu dan Minato duduk di hadapannya.

Dua pasang iris dengan warna yang sama saling menatap.

"Pertama, Kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di KIHS dengan pengawalan yang ketat," Minato menatap putranya. Menunggu respon.

"Hal apa yang telah merubah pikiranmu, Otou-sama?" Minato tak menjawab. " –dan juga, aku tak perlu pengawal. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Kau bisa menjaga diri. Tapi tidak dengan menjaga kepercayaanku," Minato berucap dengan suara dingin. Tak bisa menerima kelakuan Naruto selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Kau bahkan menyembunyikan semua dariku!" seru Naruto tak terima.

"Dan kedua," lanjut Minato, mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto. " –kau bebas melakukan apapun yang Kau inginkan, jika Kau bersedia kukirim ke London, dengan syarat…Kau tidak diperbolehkan kembali ke Konoha.

Naruto menggeram. Ia sudah menduga hal ini, ayahnya tidak akan mungkin memberikan pilihan yang akan menguntungkannya.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik?"

Minato terlihat berpikir. "Kau bisa melanjutkan sekolah di rumah ini seperti biasanya."

Cih. Harusnya ia tak kembali, ia tak masalah menggembel, asal tak diperlakukan seperti ini.

Dikurung sejak Sekolah Dasar bukanlah kenangan yang patut diingat. Bahkan, seingatnya saat masih di Taman Kanak-kanak ia tak diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini!" Naruto setengah berteriak.

Minato tersenyum –dingin. "Bahkan aku memiliki hak atas nyawamu," ia bangkit, berjalan kearah jendela kaca besar di belakang meja kerjanya. "Kau harusnya sadar diri Naruto, meninggikan suarapun Kau tidak berhak."

Naruto benar-benar membenci semua ini.

Ia tidak pernah bisa menentukan pilihan untuk hidupnya. Ia merasa bagaikan bunraku*. Tak dapat bergerak jika tak ada tuan yang menggerakkannya.

Kebebasannya direnggut.

"Aku membencimu. Sangat."

Minato tersenyum mendengarkan putranya.

Dan Naruto membenci dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apapun.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Naruto-sama."

Kakashi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Seorang pengawal membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka.

Beberapa hari setelah percakapan dengan ayahnya. Sekarang, di sinilah Naruto –berdiri di halaman Konoha International High School.

Kemeja putih dengan dasi merah marunnya tertiup angin musim gugur. Celana dengan warna yang sama dengan dasinya membalut kakinya yang kokoh.

Ia berdiri menghadap bangunan bergaya Victorian bercat cream. Pohon sakura dan momoji yang daunnya telah menguning tertanam di sepanjang jalannya. Halaman depannya luas dan terlihat lenggang.

"Sebaiknya Anda menggunakan ini Naruto-sama." Kakashi menyerahkan sweater hitam, Naruto menolak.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu," desis Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama."

Naruto mendecih, mendengarkan panggilan pria paruh baya di belakangnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan di bawah payungan pohon-pohon yang daunnya telah menguning. Tak lupa pula, empat orang pengawal berpakaian serba hitam dan bersenjata, mengekor di belakang Naruto dan Kakashi.

'Brengsek,' umpat Naruto.

Ayahnya benar-benar tak mengizinkan ia menghirup kebebasan. Walau di sekolah sekalipun.

Ya. Naruto memilih pilihan pertama. Setidaknya ia tak terkurung di mansion itu selamanya.

"Selamat pagi Namikaze-kun, Hatake-san," seorang wanita bersurai coklat disanggul rapi, menyambut kedatangan mereka di pintu masuk.

"Anda tidak perlu seformal itu, Inuzuka-san," ucap Kakashi, menyambut uluran tangan wanita di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu Anda juga Hatake-san."

Lalu mereka tertawa. Naruto yang berdiri di samping Kakashi mencibir.

"Ahem. Namikaze-kun, sebaiknya Anda berpakaian lebih rapi dan mengikuti peraturan sekolah ini."

Kakashi yang berdiri di samping Naruto memperhatikan tuan mudanya lebih jelas. Ia sedikit terkejut. Bukankah tadi Naruto sangat rapi. Lalu sejak kapan kemejanya tidak dimasukkan dan dasinya tidak digunakan dengan seharusnya, bahkan tali sepatunyapun diikat asal.

"Maafkan aku, Inuzuka-san," Kakashi sedikit membukuk. Hana Inuzuka hanya tersenyum.

"Anda boleh meninggalkannya, Hatake-san," Hana membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Dan menjabat tangan yang diulurkan padanya. Lalu mengintruksi Naruto agar mengikutinya.

"Kalian ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto-sama," seru Kakashi pada keempat pengawal di hadapannya setelah Naruto tidak terlihat. "Selama berada di lingkungan sekolah, tetap awasi dia. Tak ada waktu bagi kalian untuk bersantai. Kalian mengerti!"

"Kami mengerti!" koor para pengawal Naruto.

* * *

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kamu mempertahankan cinta kita?" seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat dan beriris aquarium menahan pergelangan seorang pria bersurai raven panjang yang dikuncir rendah. Air mata membasahi wajah sang wanita.

Sang pria menatap –merendahkan. "Cinta? Aku bahkan tak mencintaimu." Iris kelamnya menatap tajam dan menarik tangannya yang ditahan.

"Tidak. Kita saling mencintai," seru wanita tak terima. "Bahkan aku tak tahu kesalahanku, hingga kamu meninggalkanku?"

Senyum mencemooh terlukis di wajah tampannya. "Hidupmu adalah kesalahanmu," balas sang pria. Lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita yang menangis, meratapi nasib yang dialaminya.

"Ok. CUT. KERJA BAGUS ITACHI, INO."

Seorang pria tua, berteriak mengakhiri syuting yang tengah dilakukan. "Bagian kalian sudah selesai."

Itachi bernapas legas, berjalan menuju kursi kayu dan duduk menyamankan diri.

"Itachi-kyuun~" seorang pria menghampiri Itachi yang tengah beristirahat. Botol mineral disodorkan pada Itachi. Itachi menerima, membuka segel, lalu meminumnya.

Sang pria mendudukkan diri di samping Itachi. Kepala bersurai orangenya diletakkan pada bahu Itachi. Manja.

Itachi tersedak. Mengernyitkan kening dengan tingkah absurd si pria.

"Tachi-kyuun, seharusnya Kau menggunakan peran pengganti. Wanita itu genit sekali," iris violetnya menatap tajam seorang wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Itachi menyingkirkan kepala sang pria. "Itu namanya tidak professional."

"Tapi aku tak suka dengan tingkah wanita itu," kepalanya diletakkan kembali pada bahu Itachi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Itachi menyingkirkan kepala itu lagi.

Si pria meletakkan kembali kepalanya pada bahu Itachi.

Mereka terus melakukan hal yang sama. Berulangkali.

Tak menyadari puluhan pasang mata yang menonton mereka.

"Hentikan kegiatan bodoh ini Kyuubi!" jerit Itachi, berdiri, menyebabkan Kyuubi Namikaze –pria bersurai orange terjatuh, pelipisnya membentur sandaran kursi.

"Aw," Kyuubi meringis, pelipisnya berdenyut. "Kau keterlaluan Jii-cwhan."

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu."

Kyuubi tertawa, menggoda pria tampan dengan tanda lahir di wajahnya ini adalah hal yang ia sukai. Tapi sayang, ia tak bisa melakukan hal ini setiap hari.

"Kau sungguh pemalu," Kyuubi berdiri, kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu Itachi, sebelah lengannya melilit lengan Itachi, jemarinya yang lain digunakan untuk memainkan kacing kemeja Itachi. Napasnya ditiupkan pada wajah Itachi. Menggoda?

Itachi bergidik, tubuhnya menegang, keringat meluncur melalui pelipisnya.

Bibirnya bergerak, merapalkan sesuatu.

"Ho-homo," bisiknya.

"Homo!" serunya, melepaskan diri dari Kyuubi. "Homo," ucapnya mengulang perkataan.

Kyuubi memutar bola mata. "Kau selalu mengataiku Homo. Padahal ciuman pertamaku, Kau yang mengambilnya," Kyuubi berucap datar.

"Itu kecelakaan."

"Tapi Kau menciumku," Kyuubi tersenyum, jempolnya mengusap bibirnya perlahan.

Itachi terdiam. Ia mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi.

OSPEK sialan yang diadakan di Universitas. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi Kyuubi maupun Itachi tak bisa melupakannya.

Terutama Kyuubi.

Kecelakaan itu sangat membekas diingatan dan hatinya.

Yang pada awalnya Kyuubi memang sudah tertarik dengan pria Uchiha itu, menjadi lebih tertarik lagi, karena insiden ciuman –yang kata Itachi adalah kecelakaan dan berkah bagi Kyuubi.

Terkutuklah Hidan dan Kisame.

Itachi yang menjadi salah satu panitia OSPEK harus ikut melakukan permainan –tutup mata, lalu tangkap seorang Maba untuk dihukum.

Kyuubi yang memang sudah terpesona oleh Itachi. Sengaja mengorbankan diri agar tertangkap, lalu setelah Itachi mendapatkannya, ia sengaja memberontak, menyebabkan Itachi menahan bahunya lebih erat.

Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberpa centi, napas hangat itu menerpa wajahnya, ia mematung. Memandang wajah tampan itu lebih dekat adalah suatu hal yang selalu dibayangkannya. Lalu sekarang, bayangannya itu menjadi nyata.

Kyuubi yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka –tak mempedulikan beratus-ratus orang yang memandang mereka.

Kyuubi bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir dingin itu menempel dibibirnya yang lembap. Memanfaatkan perbuatannya, Kyuubi menyesap bibir itu perlahan, menyimpan tekstur dan rasa bibir Itachi diingatannya yang terdalam.

Lalu Itachi?

Ia mematung. Bibir itu terasa lembap dan hangat di bibirnya yang dingin. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir asing itu menghisap bibirnya perlahan. Itachi membuka penutup mata dan terkejut saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda –Kyuubi. Lalu secepat kilat ia mendorong Kyuubi menjauh.

Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya bersama seorang pria.

"Baiklah," Kyuubi membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. "Aku datang kemari untuk memberitahukan bahwa Otou-sama dan Kaa-san menginginkan kita makan malam bersama. Semuanya."

"Kenapa tidak menelpon atau menyuruh orang?"

Kyuubi terkekeh. Kenapa tidak menelpon atau menyuruh orang? Tentu agar Kyuubi dapat melihat pria bersurai raven tersebut.

Tidak taukkah Itachi jika ada kesempatan, Kyuubi akan mengikuti kemanapun Itachi pergi. Saat keluar apartemen, saat makan, saat bersantai di luar, saat di lokasi syuting. Kapanpun saat Kyuubi ada kesempatan.

Stalker. Itulah julukan yang tepat untuk Kyuubi.

Tapi sayangnya kesempatan itu tidak datang setiap hari.

Itachi mengernyitkan kening saat melihat raut Kyuubi yang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" tawar Kyuubi dengan senyum yang lebar.

Itachi hanya mendengus dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

Bangunan itu secara keseluruhan terbuat dari kaca.

Terlihat mencolok karena berdiri sendiri dan terletak di ujung tengah halaman belakang, juga aliran sungai kecil yang mengelilinginya dengan airnya yang jernih.

Sangat indah dan terlihat bercahaya karena pantulan sinar matahari.

Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh di dalamnya. Kolam terletak di tengah dengan air mancur yang menghiasinya. Meja dan kursi kayu putih terletak di atas lantai marmer dingin.

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya duduk di sudut, kelopaknya terpejam, jemari lentiknya menari di atas tuts putih.

Nada bahagia mengalun lembut, mewakili perasaannya.

"Musikmu terdengar berbeda, Sasuke-kun," seorang wanita bersurai indigo duduk di samping pemuda, jemarinya ikut menekan tuts piano.

Sasuke –pemuda bersurai raven membuka kelopaknya, memperlihatkan iris sekelam malam.

Ia hanya bergumam dan menghentikkan permainannya. "Apa," tanyanya datar.

"Tak sepantasnya Kau bersikap dingin, terlebih pada tunanganmu."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Hyuuga."

Hinata Hyuuga tertawa dengan menutup bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan –sopan dan anggun. "Kau menyakiti perasaanku Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sedih.

"Tak biasanya Kau bersikap akrab denganku. Apa yang Kau inginkan?"

Hinata tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang.

Sasuke mendecih. Tak bisakah dia menghentikan tawanya. Suara tawanya sangat menganggu pendengaran Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Hinata menghentikan tawanya. "Kau tahu ada siswa baru?"

"Hn."

"Hoo jadi Kau sudah tahu," Hinata menoleh menghadap Sasuke, menatapnya dengan lekat. "Kau tahu, dia mengaku sebagai Uzumaki."

Sasuke membuka sedikit bibirnya dan matanya terlihat sedikit membola. Perubahan yang terjadi pada wajahnya tidak akan terlihat bila tak diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama.

Lalu Hinata terbahak saat melihat perubahan pada wajah Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri, mendecih, menatap wanita Hyuuga itu tajam. Dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Hinata menambah volume tawanya, lalu berdehem. "tak sepantasnya seorang wanita Hyuuga terbahak," gumamnya dan menyusul kepergian Sasuke.

.

Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya setelah dirasa Hinata tidak mengikutinya. Bel tanda pergantian jam sudah terdengar beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Tak sepantasnya siswa teladan dan nomor dua –Sasuke tak mau mengakui hal ini, memberikan contoh buruk pada warga sekolah.

Ia berjalan ditengah koridor sepi. Merasa beruntung karena tidak ada siswa ataupun siswi yang akan menatapnya dengan buas. Sasuke sangat tahu ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan, mempesona, dan dapat memikat siapapun.

Kapanpun dan dimanapun ia terlihat, tak akan ada yang mampu berpaling darinya, semua mata akan tertuju hanya padanya. Bahkan waktu akan terasa berhenti bagi mereka yang terpesona akan ketampanannya.

Yeah. Bersyukurlah pada gen yang dimiliki Mama dan Papa, yang diwariskan padanya.

Sasuke menyeringai di tengah pikirannya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat ujung koridor. Sedikit menggerutu tentang betapa bodoh dirinya, lalu apa guna lift yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah, jika ia masih menggunakan tangga.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor saat telah sampai di pijakan yang lebih datar. Lalu ia berhenti saat melihat pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan berjalan berdampingan bersama pemuda berkuncir tinggi.

Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana iris sebiru lautan itu meliriknya dan bibir itu tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

**Tbc.**

**A/N**

**Bunraku: **Boneka khas Jepang, terbuat dari kayu dan digerakkan menggunakan tali oleh tiga orang dalang.

.

Maaf bagi yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran Kyuubi. Di sini aku masukkan Kyuubi sebagai kakak Naruto. Iris Kushina violet kan? Aku udah search. Dan Kyuubi dapet gen emaknya.

AAAAA maaf kalau romace ItaKyuunya nggak terasa atau malah terkesan maksa. Aku bener-bener payah dalam hal romance. Dan adegan tempel bibir itu aku udah hapus lalu ketik lagi, terus-terusan seperti itu.

Jadi ceritanya dulu waktu kuliah Kyuubi, itu juniornya Itachi. Dan kenapa aku buat Itachi sebagai actor? Aku gak ngertiiiii.

.

Dan karena satu minggu dari sekarang aku akan sibuk ngerjain tugas dan semesteran /mohon do'a kawan-kawan, aku updet lebih awal. Dan next chap mungkin agak lama atau bisa juga cepet.

* * *

**Apa ada pasangan lain: **Tentu ada dan akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita.

**Sasuke mana: **Karena pada minta Sasuke, aku munculin dia lebih awal dan interaksi NaruSasu mungkin akan terjadi di chap 4 atau 5.

**Kapan romance: **Romancenya perlahan aja ya :)

**Apa Minato jahat: **Gak ada orang tua yang jahat kan :)

**Yang dicari Naruto siapa: **Yang jelas bukan Sasuke.

**Naruto sifatnya tertutup dan misterius: **Dia gitu karena jarang bergaul –dikurung gitu sama babenya, tapi di luar sana dia punya beberapa kenalan saat dulu sering kabur dari rumah.

.

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


End file.
